militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrew Leslie (general)
|birth_name=Andrew Brooke Leslie |birth_date= |birth_place= |death_place= |serviceyears= |awards=Commander of the Order of Military Merit Meritorious Service Cross Meritorious Service Medal Canadian Forces Decoration Commander's Cross of the Order of Merit of the Republic of PolandMonitor Polski 2010 nr 83 poz. 992 – number 8. }} Lieutenant-General Andrew Brooke Leslie, CMM, MSC, MSM, CD (born December 1957) is a retired Canadian Forces general officer who most notably served as Chief of Transformation and earlier as Chief of the Land Staff. Background Andrew Leslie's father was Colonel Edward Murray Dalziel (McNaughton) Leslie, commander of Royal Canadian Horse Artillery during the Korean War. He is a grandson of former Chief of the General Staff and Minister of National Defence General Andrew McNaughton, as well as of former Canadian Minister of National Defence Brooke Claxton.Andrew Leslie replaced in shuffle of military hierarchy Military career Leslie joined the 30th Field Regiment when at University of Ottawa.Biography at Canadian Forces site He went on to be Commanding Officer of 1st Regiment Royal Canadian Horse Artillery in Shilo, Manitoba. While in London, England, as a graduate student he was attached to the Honourable Artillery Company.LGen AB Leslie biography, The RCA Museum In 1995 he was promoted to Colonel and sent to the Former Yugoslavia as Chief of Staff for Sector South. He then became the Chief of Staff and Deputy Commander of United Nations Confidence Restoration Operation in Croatia. He was the Area Chief of Staff during the Manitoba floods in Spring 1997. Later in 1997 he became the commander of 1 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group which was sent to the South shore of Montreal to help with disaster relief operations. In 2000 he was given responsibility for communications in the Canadian Forces and in 2002 he became the commander of Land Force Central Area. He became Deputy Commander of the International Security Assistance Force in Afghanistan in 2003 and then became Assistant Chief of the Land Staff in 2004. In June 2006 he was appointed Chief of the Land Staff.Leslie appointed head of Canada's land forces CBC News, 15 June 2006 In June 2010, General Leslie was replaced as Chief of Land Staff by Lieutenant-General Peter Devlin.Canada to get new army boss Windsor Star, 31 March 2010 At the same time, LGen Leslie was named Chief of Transformation for the Canadian Forces.Canadian Army To Get New Commander DND/CF Media Advisory, 18 June 2010 Post-military career Leslie retired in September 2011, and was subsequently hired by CGI Group to lead their new Defence, Public Safety and Intelligence unit in Ottawa.Retired Lt.-Gen. Andrew Leslie To Head Defence and Intelligence Business Unit at CGI The Ottawa Citizen, 29 September 2011 On September 18, 2013, Leslie was named co-chair of the Liberal International Affairs Council of Advisors, providing advice on foreign and defence issues to Liberal Party of Canada leader Justin Trudeau. References Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian generals Category:Canadian military personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–2014) Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Canada) Category:Recipients of the Meritorious Service Decoration Category:Recipients of the Canadian Forces Decoration Category:Canadian Army officers Category:Foreign recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Honourable Artillery Company officers Category:CGI Group people